1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash translation layer, and more particularly to a flash memory for processing optional data and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, flash memories are storage devices, which maintain their data even during power-off. Specifically, the flash memories have low power consumption and therefore, retain their stored data, even when their power supplies are interrupted. That is, unlike Dynamic Random Access Memories (DRAMs) the flash memories are non-volatile memory devices and because the flash memories retain their stored data even when their power supplies are interrupted, they are widely used in electronic devices such as digital televisions, digital camcorders, hand-held sets (e.g., cellular phones), digital cameras, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), game machines, MP3 players and the like.
However, when optional data are stored in a conventional flash memory, since original data are stored without any processing, a user can extract the data from the flash memory and simply recognize the meanings of the extracted data. In particular, when a code and a debug symbol table are stored in the flash memory, the user can perform reverse engineering by reading the data stored in the flash memory.